Un Dragonnier Sachant Dragonner
by titpuce86
Summary: Avis à la population : le roi Gorlois III donnera la main de sa fille et héritière, la princesse Lydia, à l'homme qui parviendra à terrasser le dragon la retenant prisonnière au château de Bois-Laurier. Qu'on se le dise!


Disclaimer : Et ben pour une fois zéro disclaimer. Ah si titepuce5929 m'a soufflé l'idée, un grand merci à elle.

AN : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS). Si vous voulez plus de renseignements dessus envoyez-moi un MP.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Dragonneur Sachant Dragonner<strong>

Le-Gué-Aux-Dragons est une charmante petite bourgade de province avec ses maisons aux toits de chaume, sa place du marché ornée d'une petite fontaine qui glougloute joyeusement et sa petite église au clocheton de pierres grises et à la cloche tout aussi fatiguée que son bedeau et qui ne sonne donc que toutes les deux ou trois heures. Dans les rues de terre battue, les enfants se poursuivent en riant, sous l'œil indulgent de quelques matrones chargées de leur surveillance. Les hommes sont pour la plupart aux champs, le forgeron et le boulanger en train de raviver leur feu la seule exception. Les femmes sont au lavoir (c'est après tout vendredi et le vendredi c'est jour de lessive). Les jeunes filles les ont accompagnées ou, pour celles qui sont parvenues à trouver une échappatoire, en train de cancaner gaiement sous le vieux marronnier derrière l'église. Et les jeunes hommes me direz-vous ? Et bien eux, tout assoiffés d'aventures et d'idylles avec de belles princesses en détresse qu'ils sont, ils sont au travail chez le vieux Marlor.

Marlor, c'est le vieux grincheux qui vit de l'autre côté du gué près des anciennes carrières. Marlor c'est un des rares à avoir quitté le village et mieux encore à être allé en ville et non pas juste à Basse-Rivière, le village de l'autre côté de la vallée, là où la rivière s'élargit et où a lieu deux fois par an la foire aux bestiaux. Certains disent même qu'il aurait voyagé dans d'autres pays, mais les douairières du village secouaient la tête d'un air peu convaincu à ces ragots. Marlor, c'était celui qui avait rencontré des chevaliers, des princesses et même des rois. Marlor, c'était celui que les cours accueillaient à bras ouverts. Marlor, c'était le Dragonnier.

Pas un dragonnier, non, Le Dragonnier. Celui qui avait révolutionné la profession. Celui que s'arrachaient toutes les têtes couronnées et ceux avec une goutte de sang bleu. Celui qui élevait les meilleurs dragons : les plus féroces, les plus endurants, les plus vicieux, les véritables tueurs de chevaliers et autres preux sans peur et sans reproche. Marlor, c'était celui à qui les grands de ce monde payaient une fortune pour le privilège – car ne nous y trompons pas c'était bien un privilège – d'avoir un de ses dragons pour protéger leurs filles, nièces, cousines, épouses ou tout simplement leur trésor.

Un dragon de Marlor, c'était l'assurance d'avoir seulement les meilleurs chevaliers, les plus grands héros qui se présentaient à votre cour pour demander la main de la demoiselle en question. Un dragon de Marlor était un tel obstacle que certains rois ne les faisaient même pas affronter les guerriers. Ils estimaient que si un homme avait le courage de se présenter sachant quel était son adversaire, alors il était méritant.

Un dragon de Marlor, si vous l'aviez combattu et que vous aviez survécu, c'était un titre de gloire sans nul autre pareil, à part peut-être pour les quelques chevaliers, désormais Princes ou Rois, qui pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir définitivement terrassé un de ces dragons. Pour la défense des bêtes et de leur dresseur, il fallait préciser qu'à deux exceptions près, tous ces dragons dataient des débuts de Marlor, de la période où il n'avait pas encore la touche de génie qui faisait de ses dragons des animaux de légende, incomparables à ceux de ses concurrents, dont plus d'un avait déjà dû mettre la clé sous la porte à cause de leur collègue.

Un dragon de Marlor, c'était satisfait ou remboursé ! Et tout le monde était satisfait. Après tout, des dragons assez résistants pour survivre même après avoir été vaincu ? C'était une aubaine ! Pour le prix d'un seul dragon (certes assez élevé, après tout c'était de dragons de Marlor dont il s'agissait ici), on avait un obstacle pour plusieurs chevaliers de suite, ce qui voulait dire plusieurs princesses de casée. Un atout non négligeable pour le roi de Darlès ou l'archiduc d'Andrinaple qui avaient respectivement sept et dix filles, sans compter une flopée de nièces, cousines et petites-filles à marier. Une économie appréciable pour le comte de Marmanges qui avait à peine de quoi payer les dots de ses trois filles. Et un coût disproportionné pour le marquis de Carabas qui n'avait vu se présenter que bien peu de fringants jeunes hommes venus quérir la main de sa fille. Il faut dire qu'entre le caractère peu aimable de la demoiselle en question et sa laideur presque légendaire, un dragon de Marlor ça vous décourageait le meilleur des chasseurs de dot, même avec l'assurance d'hériter du plus prospère des marquisats des royaumes de l'Ouest. Quant aux véritables pourfendeurs de dragons, ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout autant de chance auprès d'autres jeunes filles, plus plaisantes d'apparence et de caractère et avec des titres un peu plus ronflants que cela et ne prenaient donc pas la peine de se déplacer pour l'héritière d'un simple Marquis, fût-il l'une des trois plus grosses fortunes du royaume derrière celle du roi et de son frère.

Non, un dragon de Marlor, c'était une telle perfection, une telle merveille animale poussée jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, que ça en devenait une force de la nature. Et tout comme les rois et autres nobles se pressaient de lui expédier présents et compliments dans l'espoir d'obtenir un de ses dragons, les jeunes gens du Gué-aux-Dragons se pressaient devant le domaine du vieux Marlor dans l'espoir d'y obtenir un emploi.

Oh, Marlor n'était pas vraiment regardant sur les compétences de ses employés. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, il le leur fournissait : outils, uniformes, nourriture, soins médicaux pour ceux blessés par les dragons et toutes les connaissances dont ils pourraient un jour se servir auprès de ses chers dragons. Mais la raison principale pour laquelle Marlor n'était vraiment pas regardant à l'embauche, c'était que le premier emploi qu'occupaient tous ces jeunes blancs-becs consistait à ramasser toutes les bouses de dragons qui traînaient sur le domaine. Et quand on prenait en compte l'envergure des dragons (une grange de taille respectable), leur rythme d'alimentation (un agneau ou un cabri par jour pour les nouveau-nés, un mouton ou un porc pour les jeunes dragons, deux à trois vaches pour ceux dans la force de l'âge et de quatre à six bovins pour ceux en chaleur, en rut ou en gestation) et leur nombre (il y avait actuellement trente-deux dragons sur le domaine de Marlor), ça faisait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de bouse de dragons à ramasser.

Une fois qu'ils avaient prouvé qu'ils savaient suivre les ordres et qu'ils étaient motivés (généralement un ou deux mois après leur arrivée, plus si on était en période des amours ou de ponte), les employés étaient orientés vers un nouvel emploi, plus haut dans la hiérarchie : les transformeurs. A dire vrai, être transformeur n'était pas beaucoup plus glorieux qu'être ramasseur de bouse. Voyez-vous, le rôle des transformeurs était de faire quelque chose d'utile de toute cette bouse récoltée. En homme d'affaires avisé (et surtout bien conseillé par sa femme, Dame Ynis, qui régnait d'une main de maître sur le manoir et son mari), Marlor avait en effet entrepris de recycler cette bouse autrefois jugée inutile par ses concurrents qui s'empressaient aujourd'hui de l'imiter. On en faisait bien sûr de l'engrais, c'était le plus facile, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour en obtenir, juste mélanger la bouse avec un acide que Marlor se procurait auprès des Potionneurs de Larkande et bien touiller le contenu des immenses cuves de bois où reposait le mélange. Après; soit le liquide était mis dans des tonnelets et vendu comme tel, soit il était séché puis soigneusement émietté et enfourné dans de grands sacs de jute. Outre l'engrais, la bouse était également transformée en briques en y mêlant la paille des nids des nouveau-nés qui avait bien entendu été préalablement coupée finement (Marlor faisait des briques de qualité s'il vous plait). Elle était également utilisée pour des poudres et des cataplasmes vendus dans les Royaumes de l'Est pour qui le dragon était un animal aux propriétés curatives, mais également dans des onguents et des crèmes qu'utilisaient les nobles lors de leurs cures ou de massages.

Même chose avec les griffes, les dents et les écailles tombées des dragons. Mais celles-ci étant plus rares et les produits qu'on en faisait plus précieux, leur récolte et leur travail constituait les deux échelons suivants de la hiérarchie. Les dents et les griffes, les plus rares des extraits de dragon, étaient soigneusement triées après leur récolte. Celles qui présentaient des imperfections ou des signes de maladies étaient moulues et vendues comme médicament ou comme ingrédient pour des onguents. Quant aux plus belles et aux plus solides, elles étaient délicatement façonnées en poignards, en bijoux ou en ornements. Cette dernière tâche était confiée à ceux qui étaient presque au sommet de la hiérarchie, les artisans. Ils occupaient la même place sur l'échelle des employés de Marlor que ceux chargés de nourrir les dragons. En effet, c'était une tâche délicate. Il fallait sélectionner les animaux avec soin. Si un seul d'entre eux était malade, il pouvait contaminer le dragon qui l'ingérait. Et les dragons étant des animaux éminemment sociables et empathiques, il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux soit malade pour que les autres fassent de même par solidarité. Et non, ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec le fait que les dragons étaient des animaux intelligents et avaient parfaitement remarqué que Marlor demandait moins d'efforts de la part des dragons malades.

Bien entendu, plus vous montiez en grade, plus la paye était bonne, mais il fallait souvent des années pour parvenir tout en haut de l'échelle, pour pouvoir enfin entrapercevoir le St Graal, l'ultime étape : être apprenti dragonnier. Pouvoir s'occuper des dragons, les toucher (à condition d'être assez rapide pour éviter le coup de dents, de griffes ou de queue qui risquait de s'ensuivre), les laver (le travail d'une demi-journée en équipe de trois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un dragon adulte), les dresser (même quand les dragons ronchonnaient et refusaient de faire le moindre effort, préférant une sieste au soleil entre deux repas). Bref, la récompense après des années d'attente et de travail acharné.

Marlor ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tant de ces jeunes gens qui s'étaient ainsi obstinés pendant si longtemps, lui donnant le meilleur de leur jeunesse, s'en allaient presque du jour au lendemain une fois qu'ils avaient enfin atteint leur but. Les gens étaient vraiment bizarres se dit-il. Enfin, peu lui importait, il y avait toujours de nouveaux jeunes gens pour se presser à sa porte pour être engagé et des nouveaux rois pour le supplier de leur vendre un de ses dragons.

* * *

><p>Bon alors maintenant, je veux des reviews sinon je vous lâche un dragon dessus !^^<p> 


End file.
